


都是棒棒糖惹的祸（巍澜）

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 黑化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	都是棒棒糖惹的祸（巍澜）

八月第一期恋爱季点梗文（引诱）（巍澜）

都是棒棒糖惹的祸

看巍澜视频有感，没看过剧和小说，黑化、捆绑、人物ooc，慎入

棒棒糖实乃妙物，可舔，可嗦，可吸，可含，妙用无穷，这对于赵云澜来说是抵御不了的诱惑，然而对于沈巍而言却变成了无法忍受的折磨。  
尤其是酷暑炎炎，男人火气特别大的时候，某人频频不知死活的将那棒棒糖咬来咬去，连着那略厚的唇间偶然窥见的一丝可爱的小舌头，沈巍感觉自己的那把火禁不住熊熊燃烧起来，根本无法止歇。  
咕咚一声，那是沈巍清清楚楚的听见自己咽下唾沫的声音，他已经不记得自己咽下了多少口唾沫，某个被戏称为充电宝支架的东西也蠢蠢欲动，害的他只能翘完左腿翘右腿，半晌那波热潮才下去。  
不能再这样下去了，沈巍想着，尤其是那人频频将自己陷入险境的脾气，总是让他心里陡然升起一股黑暗的念头，真想将他囚禁在只有自己看得见的地方，永远永远的待在自己身边。  
一万年的追寻和时间的流逝，早已让那份感情发酵成为最无法忽视的存在，他想要这个人，想要的心里头每一个角落都在叫嚣，想要的浑身上下所有的细胞都在颤栗。  
可是赵云澜不知道，他的这份深情是那样的沉重，沉重到告白都成为奢望，天知道他每次都在用怎样的用意志力在控制着自己，控制着所有的欲望，那是多么痛苦的一件事。  
沈巍的这番心理赵云澜一无所知，他还是一如既往的含着那根碍事的棒棒糖，在对方面前晃来晃去，终于让沈巍下定了某个决心，毕竟这些时日的相处，赵云澜似乎也不讨厌他。  
如果能以行动让对方明白自己的真心，或许两人的关系会有所进步也说不定。  
这天依旧是寻常的一天，没有遇到任何案件的两人自特调处下班后，就回到了他们那个温馨的家，与以往乱糟糟狗窝一样完全不同的家。  
甫一入门，赵云澜甩脱了两只鞋子，就想往沙发上扑过去，谁知沈巍轻轻的关上门，反手一拧便把门反锁上，下一刻赵云澜的头被掰过来，还未等他回过神，沈巍已然深深的吻住了他，那是一个炽热又狂放的吻。  
赵云澜能够清晰的感知对方舌头的长驱直入，这让他不自觉的红了脸，那肆掠的舌一次次的擦过敏感的牙床，卷起自己的舌头追逐嬉戏，那样娴熟又暧昧的动作，根本无法想象是平素高冷又禁欲的沈巍做出的。  
赵云澜有些懵，他很想问为什么，但手腕却被那双纤细却极有力的手紧紧的按在头侧，根本无法动弹分毫，只能发出呜呜的声音，因吻的太急促太热烈，细腻的银丝再也包含不住，自连接的嘴角溢出，在玄关的灯光下闪烁着靡艳的毫芒。  
沈巍投入至极的吻着，他渴望着赵云澜，就像干涸的大地渴望着雨水的浇灌，而这个人尝起来的味道是那样的美妙，连所有毛孔都张开一样的触及灵魂的快意，简直让人欲罢不能。  
他深深的，深深的望进了赵云澜的眼睛，那双总是淡然如水的眼睛，如今也渐渐染上了情欲之色，微红的眼角和渗出的泪花，述说着对方似乎并非对他毫无感觉，这样的状况让他忍不住索取更多。  
赵云澜感觉自己都快无法呼吸了，同样身为男人，他承认自己对沈巍是有那么一点点好感，所有才无视那么多疑点将他留在身边，但他没有想过对方竟然抱着这样的心思，自己分明是在引狼入室，后悔的情绪让他忍不住挣扎了起来。  
沈巍感觉到了赵云澜的抗拒，他稍稍放松了力度，退后了半步，然后措不及防的被赵云澜给了个头槌，剧烈的震荡让两人都呆了一瞬，而后沈巍就听见他最喜欢的人张口骂道：“沈巍，你疯了吗！放开我！”带着一丝难以察觉的厌恶。  
突如其来的失落让沈巍放松了对赵云澜的束缚，又后退了半步，他痛苦的看向不停揉着手腕淤痕的赵云澜，嘴唇抖动着，却说不出一个字，他的眼眸中黑色的瞳孔突然变成了红色，有些黑色的情绪蜂拥而上，将所有的理智覆盖，事已至此，为何不做到底呢？  
赵云澜还在小声的嘀咕，他没想到沈巍的力气这么大，不过一刻功夫就将他的手腕抓出了深深的印记，他很想大声的叫沈巍滚，可是思及两人一起经历的这么多事情，大概沈巍是一时糊涂也说不定。  
他还在举棋不定的不知该怎么办，谁知面前突然有黑影袭来，将他重重的压向墙面，压得严丝合缝，再无间隙，赵云澜有些慌张起来，不由灿笑道：“沈巍，有话好好说……”  
“我现在不想跟你说话，”冰冷毫无感情的声音自耳侧响起，“我想要你，赵云澜……”沈巍这样说着，那话斩钉截铁，听起来毫无回旋余地，与之匹配的是赵云澜的手腕一紧，又被人用领带狠狠的缚住。  
赵云澜不由得白了脸，身为一个自以为攻气十足的直男，他根本无法忍受这样的羞辱，只得大叫起来：“沈巍，你这个疯子，我是男人，你要找人泻火我可以帮你联系……啊！”整个人被扛起来的悬空和失重感让他不由自主的发出一声惊叫，而后眼睁睁的看着沈巍将他扔到了床上。  
堪堪坐定的赵云澜还在晕头转向，下颌却被沈巍捏住，一个散发着厚重男人味的东西直直的塞进了他的嘴里，惊人的尺寸将他的嘴撑的满满，赵云澜惊愕的看着居高临下的沈巍，那人却是邪邪一笑道：“你不是喜欢吃棒棒糖吗？给我舔。”  
巨根在嘴里翻搅和腥咸的味道让赵云澜忍不住的犯恶心，他无助的看着面前的沈巍，眼角的泪水渐渐蔓延成河，然而那人却还是不急不缓的捏紧了牙关，在他嘴里抽插起来。  
沈巍陶醉的放纵着自己的欲望慢慢膨胀，那温热的口腔将那阳物包裹的紧紧，偶尔有舌擦过，更是带来让人沉醉的享受，他的动作越发猛烈，完全不顾下方的赵云澜颤抖着的嘴唇和痉挛不已的喉结。  
沈巍早就激情难耐，此番又是在最爱的人嘴里，不过一时半刻，就已经喷射，大量的白沫冲进了赵云澜的喉咙里，让他不停的咳呛起来，眼角更是泪水涟涟，看起来越发的动人。  
赵云澜曾经怀疑过沈巍是各类频发案件的嫌疑人，但他没有想到脱下彬彬有礼面具的沈巍会如此的可怕，简直无视所有的规则和道理。  
他还在半眯着眼使劲的咳嗽，想要把喉咙深处的浊液咳出来，谁知沈巍将他翻了个身，又欺身而上，顺手褪下了他的裤子，凉风自股间拂过的感觉让他惊慌失措，只得颤抖的道：“沈巍，你要干什么？”  
沈巍没有再说话，他掏出了口袋里的润滑剂，涂了一大半在自己的手上，而后掰开雪白的臀瓣，并指如剑已侵入了那紧致的穴口，里面又湿又热，似有吸力般将自己的手指紧紧绞住。  
赵云澜大叫了一声，似脱水的鱼一样弹了起来，却被沈巍重重的压回了床面，他冷冷一笑，两指翻转了一下，却是沿着肠壁打起圈来，揉捏不停，擦到肠道某处软肉时，赵云澜忽的呜咽，让他禁不住连连攻击起来。  
赵云澜死死咬紧了自己的嘴唇，生怕发出一丝一毫的声音，因为他从来没有想过自己会因为后面的手指而获得快感，那样的事实严重伤害了他身为男人的自尊心，然而身体却是最诚实的，被摩擦到极致的那处依旧源源不断的带来可怕的情欲，赵云澜绝望的感觉自己的欲望前端已经湿透，开始滴滴答答的渗出液体。  
沈巍见那沟壑已被扩张的足够柔软，稍稍调整了下姿势，下一秒就着赵云澜趴跪的姿势，狠狠的进入了他向往已久的地方，甫一入内，两人都浑身一震，赵云澜震慑于异常粗大的尺寸突入，极致的胀满和刺痛让欲望都有所萎靡，而沈巍则陶醉于被紧紧咬住不放的被需要的错觉，这让他有些心酸又有些满足，不由自主的扣住赵云澜的腰律动起来。  
赵云澜感觉自己像被打入一个巨大的木桩，随后一寸寸的戳刺让他忍不住发出呼声：“沈巍，慢……慢点……”声音柔弱可怜，听起来像是一只猫仔在呼救，却让沈巍的动作越发的凶猛不堪。  
这个人现在是他的了，从里到外，所有的都属于他，这样快乐的认知让沈巍的嘴角忍不住上翘起来，他死死擢紧了那纤细的腰肢，放肆的攻掠，时进时缓，时退时促，疾时如大海的潮涌，狂放不羁，缓时如润泽大地的春雨，绵绵惆惆。  
九深一浅的顶弄让赵云澜感觉自己像是一只漂泊在湖面的小舟，只能随着波涛的荡漾而波动，有湿漉漉的液体悄悄渗出，为肆虐的凶器提供了更多的便利，赵云澜的声音已经变了调：“沈巍，别碰……啊……”有冰凉的手指自腰际滑下，攫住了颤巍巍的勃起，上下套弄。  
赵云澜的呼吸开始急促，前后夹击的快感让他只能发出一句句的呻吟，而后迎接沈巍又一波让人几乎灭顶的突袭，终于片刻之后，两人的眼前似乎绽放出了无数的烟花，迎来了彼此同样的高潮，余韵让赵云澜几乎瘫软下来，浑身软绵绵的一丝力气也没有，但他突然发现沈巍并没有把东西拿出去，渐渐的那东西又有了变大的趋势。  
“你是牲口吗，沈巍？”赵云澜忍不住大叫起来，“我不要了……不！”绝望的呼号还在回响着，沈巍就着刚才释放的白液又一次开始探寻了起来，他细细凑近了赵云澜的耳朵，柔声说道：“云澜，记住，是你勾引我的……”赵云澜闻言睁大了眼睛，转头看向沈巍。  
而沈巍看着不可置信的赵云澜，忽的又是一笑道：“如果你想告诉大庆他们，那就去吧，我会详详细细告诉他们，你是怎么在我身子底下呻吟的。”他又叹息了一声，“或许，下次我该用摄像机摄下来更好，更能让人信服。”  
沈巍俊秀的脸上依旧是他招牌式的如沐春风的笑容，可在赵云澜看来却是那样的可恶，可恶至极，他抖动着煞白的嘴唇，却再也说不出一句话，如果时光可以重来，他或许不会再那么心软，那么主动的将一个对他心怀不轨的人放进家里。  
天终于亮了，沈巍看着已经昏睡过去的赵云澜，轻轻的捉起了一只手吻了下去，他吻的那样温暖，那样和煦，因为他已经得到了他想要的一切。  
完


End file.
